Daughters of the Moon
by Ithilium
Summary: Two extremely different women meet under the same circumstances causing a unique friendship to bloom.
1. Default Chapter

_**Daughters of the Moon**_

Her father had taught her to never judge people by their appearances, so that is why Kaoru didn't say or think anything bad of the woman in front of her, wearing the very low cut kimono that revealed much of her shoulders and breast.

Her appearance was captivating. Her dark red hair reminded her of some of the red silk fabric her mother used to wear a long time ago. Her skin was darker than her own, but nevertheless beautiful. Her lips were sinfully painted dark purple and one small mole adorned her bottom left chin . She was indeed beautiful.

"You seem to really enjoy flowers," the beautiful stranger said to her suddenly. She had caught Kaoru looking at some different flower arrangements a young girl was making.

"Not exactly," Kaoru replied thoughtfully, "I do think them pretty, but I enjoy looking at them mostly because they remind me of my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Yes…she died years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the woman replied sincerely. She suddenly looked at Kaoru with interest, "May I inquire why such a woman as yourself is wondering the streets of Kyoto alone, do you not have an escort?"

"I should ask the same thing of you, don't you think?" Kaoru replied amused.

"Well, I live here; however, I get the impression you don't. That is why I ask." The woman said, with a hint of amuse too.

"Good impression. I do have an escort….actually too many, if I may say. That is why I wonder the streets alone. I'm tired of the company."

" Too many escorts? Why you must really receive male attention…"

"Not exactly," Kaoru said with a laugh, "One is like a big brother, the other a small one, and the third…well the third I'm not quite sure yet."

Sensing that Kaoru did not want to talk about the third escort, the woman wisely changed the subject.

"Would you mind taking a walk with me. It has actually been a long time since I've talked with a woman similar to my age…"

Kaoru looked at her for a second, doubting. However, she really liked the woman's friendly approach and she had never seen someone so exotic-looking before. She was curious about the woman…

"Yes, that would be nice."

They began to walk slowly through the streets of Kyoto. The sun was just beginning to set and people started to clean up and close. The two woman kept on walking.

"I can see by the way you walk and the marks on your hands that you practice the art of swordmanship, am I correct?" The woman asked Kaoru.

"Why, yes, I do. It surprises me though that you would know. Most women can't figure it out…"

"Oh, I'm not really an expert on the subjet---far from it actually. I just know some people who practice the art, that is all…"

"You do not?"

The woman stopped for a moment, a flash of sorrow crossing through her eyes. She slowly raised her head to reveal a sad smile.

"There are few special woman like you that live their lives by their own judgement. Unfortunately, I am not one of them. I am a woman of grace and femininity. I was born to master the art of serving a cup of tea, not swordmanship."

Kaoru looked at the woman in wonder. Her words were not cruel. They were not meant to offend Kaoru or to show vanity. No…there was actually regret in the voice. A small tone of anger towards herself, not her walking companion.

"But, anyways, each of us must embrace our fate and live with it," the woman said, hiding all sorrow and anger with a sweet smile.

"You said you lived here. How long?" Kaoru asked, changing the subjet.

"Mmm….truth is I can't remember a time when I didn't live here. Actually…" the woman stopped for a moment as if remembering something, "I have one memory of when I was a little girl and my father and I were in Tokyo. Yes, I believe that's true. But that is all; the rest of my memories are here in Kyoto."

"What happened to your father?"

"I'm not quite sure…" the woman suddenly laughed, "That must sound amusing. Truth is he left me…"

"Really? A small child?"

"Yes, he never wanted a girl and from what I know my mother died during my birth. So he left me with his brother and I never saw him again."

"That is terrible."

"I suppose…." The woman said thoughtfully, "But it was such a long time ago I feel nothing on the matter."

"So, you now live with your uncle?"

The woman gave her a strange look at that comment. It seemed as if she thought Kaoru was crazy for thinking such an idea but suddenly remember the young woman had no idea of her story.

"No, I ran away from my uncle's house at the age of 10."

"Why was that?" Kaoru asked without thinking.

"He used to rape me."

There was a piercing silence after that. The woman said the last phrase with such a calm expression that it frighten Kaoru. It seemed as if she was used to the thought. Gathering courage, Kaoru tried to speak.

"You say that…with much calmness."

"I know. It's terrible, isn't it? However, it was such a long time ago…and, well, I have experience much more that it seems like a far away memory…"

"I'm sorry…"

The woman laughed, "Why are you sorry? Why would you say that?"

"I…well, I know I had nothing to do with your pain, but I grieve with you and that is why I'm sorry. I'm sorry for your pain."

The woman stopped laughing. She suddenly looked towards the setting sun which was already half-way down. Taking her arm under Kaoru's she guided their walk towards another empty street. Kaoru kept silent, not knowing what else to say.

"You are something, dear friend. I may call you that, yes? But do not worry for my pain. It has long been past, and truth is I myself have done many horrible things with my body. So do not grieve for this sinful piece of flesh…"

"I do not grieve for the sinful flesh but for the pure that's deep inside. I can guess by your words what things you have done with your body, but that will not change my sympathy…"

The woman suddenly turn towards her and gave her a quick kiss in the cheek and a hug.

"Dear friend, I wish I had known you before! We would have been great friends…"

"You say that as if we cannot now."

"Yes, well, truth is we cannot. What I am doing right now, being here with you, is breaking the rules. But I do not regret it."

"What rules---?"

"Shush...," the woman said, placing a finger on Kaoru's lips, "Don't ask anything. Let's just keep on walking and enjoy our small time together, neh?"

They kept on walking, Kaoru remaing silent, knowing she wouldn't get any answers. They finally reached the cemetery of Kyoto. Kaoru never notice until then that the woman had been guiding them into the streets towards this cemetery. Taking Kaoru's hand, the woman guided her into the melancholic place, smiling.

"You think me strange for taking you into this forsaken place?"

"Not exactly."

"Good, because I love cemeteries. Now, do not think me sick, it's just that….well, the calmness and peace of it is what I love."

"Indeed," Kaoru replied, "most people fear or hate cemeteries, but it is a place to find peace. The dead must truly be happy…"

"That is exactly what I say." Said the woman, "Look here. Here's the tomb of a woman and there's fresh flowers. _Tomoe Yukushiro_….wonder what she was like? Guess we'll never know."

The name made Kaoru's heart skip a beat, though she did not know why. Ignoring the feeling she walked passed the woman, looking at other tombstones. The woman looked once more upon the tomb then turned and walked with her companion.

"May I ask you something personal?" the woman said suddenly.

"Umm…sure."

"When you talked about your escorts, the third…he is not like a brother, am I correct?"

Kaoru stayed silent for a moment. Kenshin. No, he was not like a brother…but, what then? She came all the way from Tokyo just to see him and well, did he understand her purpose of being here with him? She wanted him to know, but since all these incidence with Shishio and the Juppon Gatana…there was barely time.

"No, he is not like a brother. He is something else. I'm not quite sure what, but something else…"

"Ah…he bears your heart in his hand. No wonder your eyes shine and your cheeks blush when you speak of him…"

"Do you have a lover?"

"Yes, and I love him truly. He saved me from my past life. He picked up the broken pieces and gave me a knew purpose. But…."

"What?"

"I fear for him. He is dealing with a problem and he is not himself. Well, he has aways been a little…crazy, but this problem has made him distant and so self-absorb…"

"Mmm…sounds familiar," Kaoru said sadly.

"Your man has a problem too?"

"Yes, well…he is not exactly self-absorb---on the contrary, he worries too much about others. But he distances himself so much that I think I will never be able to reach him. I don't know what to do…"

"It seems we both have the same problem."

"Indeed."

The sun already had set, and stars were appearing slowly. The moon was coming in all her glory, representing all woman-kind. Smiling at all her daughters…

"It seems it is already late," Kaoru said, "I should be getting home, or the other's will worry."

'Yes, yes…I should too."

They stood silent, staring at each other. Both feeling the same emotions. Frienship can be a sad thing too…

"It was really nice meeting you." Kaoru said, "I had a wonderful day thanks to you."

"Yes, I did too. I regret to leave you, though. We could have been very good friends…"

Kaoru bowed making her leave, but suddenly turned remembering something.

"I'm sorry, this is stupid, but I just realized we don't know each other's name. I am Kamiya Kaoru, and you…?

"Yumi…Kamagata Yumi."

Kaoru smiled and bowed again, this time really making her leave. Yumi bowed too, and both women then turn towards different directions. And the moon kept on smiling, for two of her daughters had shared a short time of peace together…


	2. Sequel

_**Daughters of the Moon  
Sequel**_

The Kyoto cemetery was the same as she remembered. Everything was the same for her now. All the small details which she seemed to ignore before, now are clear and very obvious. Nothing had changed. The tombs were the same.

_The dead never change…_

She walked through the dead souls, silently. Her white kimono glowing under the moonlight. Her black hair, like a shadow following. Her deep blue eyes searched for something. She finally stopped, until she was in front of one grave. She only stood there, looking. She brought no flowers for there was no need of them.

"Isn't it funny how life tricks you, Kaoru-chan?" a voice said behind her.

"You have not changed, Yumi-san. I wonder why that is," Kaoru said sarcastically, still looking at the tomb in front of her.

"No need to explain that, when you and I know the answer," Yumi said smiling. She looked at her companion as she stared at the tomb in front of her.

"Interesting how you once were standing right in front of that same tomb, and yet had no idea that the body rotten underneath it would have affected you so much. I don't pity her though…at least not after I experienced the same."

"Tomoe-san was special…" Kaoru whispered silently.

"Not exactly….you just feel that now." Yumi said.

"How long does this feeling last?" Kaoru asked suddenly, turning to look at her friend.

"Don't worry, it will soon pass. I know it hurts and yet everything seems so carefree and easy, but the pain will leave….soon." Yumi said with no emotion in her eyes, even though she smiled.

"Yahiko was so sad….but, he does not understand, right?"

"Yes, and he won't. At least, not yet."

Kaoru turned to look at the tombstone once again. The moonlight fell down with grace and ease upon her body, embracing her and her shadows.

"I never thought it would be so easy," she said suddenly, "To leave it all behind…but it is. I feel…free."

"You are, and that is all that matters."

"Will I see him, too?"

"Perhaps. But do you really want too?"

"….yes…."

"Then you will."

"I miss my son, though."

"Kenji? He will be fine. He is strong and will survive."

"Yes…yes he will. He is like his father," after a silent pause she said,"Are you…are you not lonely?"

"No, I am happy. This is what I chose," Yumi said sincerely, looking up towards the moon.

"Weren't you afraid the moment you chose this path?"

"Yes…yes I was. But it was soon over, and I have forgotten much."

"Will I forget?"

"Maybe…."

"I don't want to forget," Kaoru said, "and yet I don't want to remember…"

"Don't worry, just as I said, it will soon fade away..."

"I'm glad you were here. We only knew each other for a moment, but it was enough."

"Wouldn't have miss it." Yumi said smirking.

"I chose this path too, you know" Kaoru said, looking towards her companion, eyes serious.

"I know."

Kaoru looked around the cemetery for a while. Her eyes recording everything, though she knew it was for nothing. Her eyes widen in wonder for a moment.

"Are you here somewhere?" she asked, without turning to look at Yumi, who gave a small laugh.

"No, no…I was never found, and even if I had been I doubt I would have been placed here."

"I believe they are placing me beside my father, in Tokyo…" Kaoru said thoughfully.

"That sounds nice."

"Yes."

The moonlight kept on dancing around the graveyard, dancing with the wind. Shadows moved across the ground, dancing and laughing, for it was their night to enjoy.

"Are you ready to go?" Yumi asked.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere peaceful."

"That sounds nice….Kenshin would—"

"Hush…no need to remember."

Hearing her friends words, Kaoru suddenly stood still. Tears began to fall down her cheeks without permission.

"I…I never knew….I never…" she mumbled between her sobs.

"Cry, dear friend, for it will be the last time." Yumi said, holding Kaoru. Once the sobs died down she spoke sofly into her friend's ear, "Come let us go…"

Nodding her head, Kaoru followed the older woman into the shadows. The moonlight flickered upon their fake bodies for one last time until they was nothing more than shadows. The tombs stood motionless and only the sound of the whispering wind was heard. Nothing ever changed. The dead never….

_The dead are happy..._


	3. Explanation

_**Author's Note **_

I notice many of you had complications understanding the second chapter. I don't blame you. I usually just write for my own amusement and, well, I tend to forget that some may not understand my writings. So I will try to explain some few things of the second chapter.

1. Years have passed and Kaoru and Yumi are both dead in that chapter. That is the reason Kaoru is wearing a white kimono. Yumi had died long ago in the battle between Shishio and Kenshin, that is why she is the more experienced on the "death situation."

2. Since she is dead, Yumi knows about Tomoe, Kaoru, and Kenshin. You have to understand that Yumi and Kaoru are both dead, so they act different. If you noticed, it seems as if they've known each other forever, even though they only met once. When you die, your eyes are opened and you realize things you've never realized before. That is why they act and talk so strangely.

3. Now, the reason why Kaoru is in the Kyoto cemetery is basically because she wanted to. Imagen that after being dead you get to chose one last place to be. Well, Kaoru without thinking headed towards that cemetery. She wanted to encounter Tomoe's tomb one last time to understand, you might say. She is dead now, so she sees things differently.

4. SPOILER ALERT. In the last OVA of Rurouni Kenshin, we see how Kenshin dies and obviously Kaoru will soon follow after for she has the same disease Kenshin had. She took it upon herself to die after having make love to Kenshin when he had that disease, causing her to get it too. That is why she says, _"I chose this path too, you know"_ to Yumi.

5. In the series, we see that after Shishio dies he goes to hell with Yumi and they try to conquer it. I changed that because….well, it was to ridiculous for my taste. That is why she is alone and goes to get Kaoru.

6. Yumi died with Shishio, and eventually the building burned and exploded, if I remember correctly. That is why her body was never found. While Kaoru's spirit is with Yumi in the cemetery, the people in Tokyo are burying her body beside her father's tomb.

7. Since Kaoru had just died she is getting used to the idea. She still has feelings of pain, regret, sorrow of leaving the world. I kinda took that idea of the book _"Our Town"_. She is still coping with her death. Yumi has already passed through all that.

8. Since Kaoru is dead, her eyes have been opened and she know understands all the things that occurred in her life. That is why she mumbles between her crys, _"I…I never knew….I never…"_ It's suppose to be confusing.

Well, I hope this information has helped you all understand. I wanted it to be mysterious and confusing because…it's death. We never understand death until we are dead. Sorry for confusing you too much, though.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

**_Ithilium_**


End file.
